Rita Shines, Georgette Burns
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to Rita's Nightmare. Rita and Georgette both are in love with Dodger, but express it in ways that are literally as different as heaven and hell. Songs spun off from "Heaven's Light" and "Hellfire", both from Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.


Greetings, all of you! I was in the mood to make a sequel to "Rita's Nightmare" so I thought I would make one in which Rita and Georgette both become attracted to Dodger, but show it in entirely different ways indeed! In fact, the songs "Heaven's Light" and "Hellfire" from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" are parodied in this fic, the former sung by Rita and the latter sung by Georgette, and of course, both are about Dodger. Ironic it's the male that has the songs sung about him by the girls, instead of the other way around like in THOND, isn't it? In any case, I hope it turns out as good and enjoyable as I mean it to. Especially since I've made two "Hellfire" fanfics before in two different franchises and they've done well, so I plan to go for the hat trick and the full package(both songs, Heaven's Light and Hellfire)here. Hope that succeeds, too.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company. Nor do I own either song, for both belong to Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.

Rita Shines, Georgette Burns

It was the time after Rita recovered from her less than pleasant dream from hell in which, during the morning, Fagin and his dogs were returning to their apartment. After saying a nice and cheerful goodbye to Oliver, Jenny, Winston and Georgette, Fagin went back into the building his apartment was contained in along with his dogs.

Of course, after Oliver, Georgette, Winston and Jenny also went back into their home mansion, glad their old friends had visited and could any time they wanted, along with being happy for them with their new life along with feeling good about their own, plus pleased to see Rita had fully recovered from her nightmare and become her dignified, confident, brave, tough and sassy self she was well known for being once more, there was a little something going on that none of them knew was going on. Nor did any of Fagin's dogs, nor Fagin himself.

Well, with one exception in each group. Said exception did not reveal itself, however, until it was nighttime. See, during the day, Rita had not only thanked Dodger a second time for comforting her in her time of need along with Oliver and the others, but Dodger had also told her words she always hoped he would say, but never thought he would say.

He'd told her that he had finally noticed and caught on to her flirting with him, and admitted that he was starting to grow a lot of very similar feelings for her, which were growing at a fast rate. Rita was only too elated to hear this, and informed Dodger that her feelings for him were now greater than ever. They were clearly all but a couple, and they intended to become one.

What neither knew, though, and for that matter what no one but Georgette knew, was that just as Dodger was leaving along with the rest of Fagin's dogs and Fagin himself, Georgette had come to the shocking and jarring realization that she had started growing a crush on Dodger, as well, and in fact was getting the hots for him like she didn't think possible.

At first, she denied and ignored it, then, during the majority of the day, she struggled with trying to keep it utterly suppressed and writing it out of existence. Finally, when it was night, she was unable to overlook or refuse to acknowledge and/or admit to how she had a thing for Dodger any longer, and she, in addition to this, was faced with what she saw as the inescapable reality that it was ill behooved for her to fall in love with someone who was, in her eyes, so beneath her(as Dodger had previously lived in an old barge and gotten his food from the streets, and even now, he was not a perfect elite of a dog like she was, or at the very least, this was how it was from her viewpoint, though only the former two things were inarguably true, while the other two were how she saw it, but not necessarily factual)and the fact Dodger had once broken into her room, but not for sex, as she'd hoped it would be, to say not a thing of how she'd had boyfriends galore in the past, but no serious ones, only made it all the worse for her.

After all, this wasn't her usual, casual quickie shit she'd had with those guys, and would have with the many boyfriends she still possessed even now.

Oh, dear God, no. This was true love. True feelings. A true crush on Dodger. Actual lust. For the very first time, she seriously had a crush on someone for real, and truly felt love feelings with her heart. The closest thing she'd felt to that before was with Tito, and that didn't exactly go down as she would have wished. And these feelings for Dodger were even stronger than the ones she had harbored for Tito. She could not see it any other way, nor could she whitewash it. She told it to none of the ones she shared a mansion with at all. Not Jenny, not Oliver, not Winston.

She kept it fully to herself, but when it was night and, due to it being a very cold night tonight, Winston had built a giant fire in the fireplace of the mansion, Georgette decided she would sleep in there tonight. It was told to Winston by her, and after she explained it would be more comfortable than her usual room due to how cold it was, plus she wanted to know what it was like to sleep in a different room, he allowed her one night of doing so.

Thus, when Oliver was asleep in Jenny's bed with the sleeping Jenny, and Winston was asleep in his own bed, it would be expected Georgette was sleeping in the room she'd chosen, as well.

Thing is, though, she'd told Winston a white lie, and her real reason for going into that room, which she was fully awake in despite pretending to be asleep until she heard the door be shut and Winston leave, was to try and have privacy while she came to grips with her feelings, and in a place where she could do so in the way she felt would best express them, plus would be safe in even if she was vocal about it, since everyone else was sleeping upstairs, and she was all the way down in the living room of the place, which was where the fireplace was located. But we see more of that later, for it is now time to show why there was an exception to that little thing of which no one but Rita and Georgette knew about which was nevertheless going on, and the two showed it in very different ways on this night. We'll see each one at their respective locations.

First, we go to Fagin's apartment. What was currently going on, you ask? For one thing, Fagin was currently asleep, and so were all of his dogs. With the exception of Rita, that is. See, her good fortune in that Dodger finally noticed why she'd been making moves on him all that time and that she discovered he now felt the same way about her as she did about him, and he'd also wished he'd noticed her flirting sooner, along with how the two were intending to go out for a night alone tomorrow night to officially start their relationship made her feel all a-tingle. And in a very good way indeed, I might add.

So much so, in fact, that she just couldn't sleep and truly looked forward to how her love with Dodger had begun at long last, and she knew Dodger, despite his being asleep, was just as happy about it as she was. Looking out the window of her apartment at the shining stars and beautiful full moon in the dark, lovely night sky, she could virtually see a Dodger-shaped construct of spiritual light energy amongst them in heaven.

With a happy, starry-eyed sigh of joy, Rita began to sing: "So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of dog mates walking in the night!"

She saw in the sky light masses which looked like canine lovers walking down the streets of Manhattan. She kept singing on as they'd glow beautifully: "They had a kind of glow around them! It almost looked like heaven's light. I wished to one day know that warm and loving glow! Oh, I would wish with all my might!"

She saw now that those shining light dogs disappeared, and were replaced with spiritual energy and star light which was shaped like her and Dodger, the light Rita looking to the light Dodger, who at first didn't notice her. Rita would continue to sing: "No flirting attempt towards Dodger I made would shine on him like heaven's light!"

Just then, she saw the star light Dodger turn right around and nuzzle the surprised but happy star light Rita, who nuzzled him back. As it happened, she sang: "But now, at long last, Dodger has smiled at me! And comforted me in my time of fright! I dare to dream that he's fallen in love with me! And as I fall asleep tonight, my dark apartment seems so bright! I swear it must be heaven's light!"

The star light Rita and Dodger both nuzzled more, embraced and vanished, and Rita gave another sigh of happiness, knowing her dream had finally become a reality. It was almost worth the nightmare she'd suffered a night or two before that led Dodger to comfort her along with Oliver and discover he felt towards her as she felt towards him.

"Almost" nothing. It was completely worth it. There was a ringing of sorts in the background as Rita fell asleep and dreamed nothing but sweet, heavenly dreams, and it sounded like light, cheery bell ringing versions of Gregorian chants.

The light of heaven also seemed to shine down upon her, making her look even more beautiful than she already was(and that really was saying something, let me tell you).

Now we go back to Jenny's mansion, where Georgette was currently in front of the fireplace, where we last left her. And, more conflicted about her feelings for Dodger, she could hear the voices of all her old boyfriends singing in the background: "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty). Beatae Mariae semper Virgini(To blessed Mary ever Virgin). Beato Michaeli archangelo(To the blessed archangel Michael). Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)."

Georgette then began to sing as well, starting with: "Ancestors, relatives, you know I am a perfect girl. Of my virtue I am justly proud." The voices of all her old boyfriends then sang: "Et tibit Pater(And to you, Father)."

Georgette kept singing out: "Ancestors, relatives, you know I'm so much greater than the poor, pathetic, filthy, stray dog crowd!" The voices of all her old boyfriends could be heard in the background, singing: "Quia peccavi nimis(That I have sinned)!"

Georgette kept up her singing: "Then tell me, somebody, why I see him dancing there! Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!" As a Dodger-shaped fire formed itself in the flames of the fireplace and was jumping and running about as Dodger was often wont to do, the voices of her old boyfriends sang out: "Cogitatione(In thought)!"

Georgette continued her song with: "I feel him, I see him! The sun caught in his smooth, long fur is blazing in me out of all control!" Then she'd hear the voices of all her previous love interests sing: "Verbo et opere(In word and deed)!"

After the fire Dodger had sun ray-like flames come out of it in all directions, Georgette sang on: "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire is turning me to sin!" She hung her head in shame, a feeling very rare for her, and then she saw the forms of all her old boyfriends form around her, just as she'd heard their voices singing before. All of that, and all of this, were hallucinations, and thus not real, of course, but it's what she was seeing at this moment.

She yowled: "It's not my fault!" Her boyfriends sang: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Georgette barked: "I'm not to blame!" Her boyfriends sang once more: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Georgette yelped: "It is the Dodger boy! The mutt who sent this flame!" Her boyfriends all sang: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!"

Georgette screamed: "It's not my fault…" Her boyfriends all sang out together: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Georgette continued: "…if in God's plan…" Her boyfriends sang in unison: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Georgette would now sing: "…he made The Devil far stronger than a woman!" Her boyfriends now sang, while a gigantic Satan shaped fire formed next to the fire Dodger, who in turn became a hellhound version of himself: "Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)!"

Georgette sang while both fire Satan and fire Dodger let out evil laughter and also let a lot of fire spew out of them while a fire pentagram formed behind them and fire Satan totally vanished while fire Dodger remained: "Protect me, anyone! Don't let this demon cast his spell! Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!" As the fire Dodger grew devil horns and his tail then turned into a devil tail, plus he unleashed fires galore while a fire Georgette formed and was hit by those fires before he took hold of a fire trident and stabbed her with it, Georgette cringed in fear at the sight, and sang while looking at the fireplace: "Someone destroy Dodger! And let him taste the fires of hell!" Suddenly, the fire Dodger howled in pain as it was incinerated by flames, then Georgette sang on out when a spiritual energy mass shaped like Dodger came out of the fire and embraced her: "Or else let him be mine and mine alone!"

Just as she was embracing the spiritual energy Dodger back as well as kissing him and vice versa, it disappeared completely from her sight, being a delusion, when she heard the door being knocked on. She gasped and spun around, then she saw Oliver gently push it open and say: "Um, Georgette? I was woken by your singing and went down to see what was going on, and now that I've heard what it's about, I have to inform you of something!" "What?" a confused and startled Georgette asked.

Oliver explained: "When Dodger and Rita were leaving to go back to Fagin's apartment today, I could tell they were inevitably going to fall in love! Even with how I'm a kitten, it was totally unmistakable to me! Rita wants Dodger, and Dodger wants Rita! It can't be denied, and there is just no way around it!"

"But how can this be?" stammered Georgette. "Surely one as smart as Dodger would know that I…" Suddenly, her astonished and baffled feeling turned to a cold, pitiless one and she growled at Oliver: "Never mind. Get out, you little runt." Oliver, being the young boy of a kitten he was, and even having a better relationship with Georgette than he initially did and vice versa, was frightened by how nasty she was both looking and sounding, so he quickly took off and shut the door.

Georgette then turned back around and snarled: "I'll have him. I'll have him even if I have to beat the tar out of Rita and drag him into my bed!" She then looked to the fireplace and sang out: "Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, street dog, it's your turn!"

She put her right paw on herself and sang: "Choose me or…" She used her right paw to point to the fireplace and sang on: "…your pyre! BE MINE OR YOU WILL BUUUURRRN!" In the next instant, she walked backwards, hanging her head, and heard the voices of all her old boyfriends sing in unison: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." She sang out: "God have mercy on him." The voices of her old boyfriends sang "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." a second time, with Georgette singing: "God have mercy on me." The last part she sang in a very rueful, remorseful, repentant, sad and whimpering tone of voice, and one which would arouse pity and sympathy, especially since she turned around and hung her head against the wall, and she was on the verge of tears.

However, after the voices of all her old boyfriends sang out one final time: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)!" Georgette went from pitiable to terrifying as she turned around, was wearing a very intense, vicious, nasty, scary, angry, dark and determined facial expression, and she sang out her final line: "But he will be mine, or he will BUUUUUUUUURRRRNNNNN!" While she sang the last word in a very elongated form, she had her head up in the air as if she'd been howling at the moon like a wolf, and her old boyfriends' voices all sang out intense, loud versions of numerous Gregorian chants before they vanished completely along with the illusions of those old boyfriends, and Georgette then finished up the last part of her song, only to fall to the floor and pass out completely, not waking up until the next morning.

Speaking of the next morning, we now move to exactly that time. Why? Because that morning, when both the ones from Jenny's house and the ones from Fagin's apartment had all decided to take a city stroll after breakfast, Georgette saw a perfectly good opportunity to spill her guts to Dodger and claim him for herself from Rita when the two groups met up by utter chance. Georgette made her feelings towards Dodger known vocally, and challenged Rita to a fight. Whoever won that fight would have Dodger as her love and mate. Dodger at first made a protest, telling there was no need and that he was happy with Rita and vice versa, and the others barring Rita and Georgette backed him up, agreeing completely with what he was saying as well as attempting to do.

Unfortunately, Rita could tell just by the foreboding look in Georgette's eyes that there was no reasoning with her, nor any way to avoid the inevitable confrontation, and made it clear to the others that despite not wanting to fight Georgette any more than they wanted her to, she knew she had no choice but to accept it, just to settle things and make sure Dodger would never lose her, nor vice versa. So everyone else, plus some of the NYC crowd, watched as Rita and Georgette circled each other like a couple of she-wolves ready to pounce, and were snarling like two of those, too. Then they went for one another, and although at first it seemed like it was an extremely impressive and even fight which would last for quite a while, Georgette was only able to put up a little bit of a struggle before Rita overpowered her completely.

After all, Rita had been surviving off of the streets and daring what perils they held damn near all her life, while Georgette had grown up as a spoiled, pampered rich girl who was far more focused on maintaining her perfect appearance than any sort of survival skills or fighting abilities or techniques of any sort. So it should be no surprise that Rita gained the upper hand after a brief tussle in which both got some blows in, and once she did, she trounced, drubbed, thrashed and all around whooped Georgette's ass thoroughly, in full and but good. She totally dominated the rest of the fight, and when she was done, Georgette was utterly defeated and pinned under Rita's two front feet, unable to get up or do more than move her head. Rita then barked: "Georgette, from this moment on, Dodger is mine, and he's as happy with that as I am. You are to respect that, as I would respect it if you and he were together, and as all these others will respect our relationship and how we are each other's and each other's alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes Rita! You win! I apologize for everything, and I should not have been such a selfish bitch! I'm so sorry for how I acted, and how can I possibly ask any of you to even consider forgiving me?" "Now, now, let's not exaggerate the severity of this situation." Dodger said to her. "Yeah." Oliver said. "We've all done things we aren't proud of, haven't we?" "Of course." Rita stated. "And you simply were blinded by a lustful urge and needed a wake-up call about it. You've gotten that wake up call, and you did little, if any, damage. We can all forgive you easily." She got off of Georgette, and then Georgette said: "Thank you…" as the others all nodded, then Tito came up to her and said as Rita went back to Dodger and the two nuzzled one another and hugged, needing a way to put this part of the morning behind them, the words: "By the way, Georgette? There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes, Tito?" asked Georgette. "Now that you've apologized, I think it's time for me to do the same." "Apologize? For what?" asked Georgette. Tito then explained: "Before, when you fell in love with me, I ran from you abruptly and wouldn't come back even when you barked for me to, and no doubt broke your heart. That was a crappy thing for me to do, and I should not have done it, especially since it came from how I wasn't accustomed to your way of things, and thus a selfish move on my part. I am truly sorry, Georgette, and I would like to offer you a second try at being my love, and make it so I can be yours, this time truly and for real. If yes, then I am glad we can give it a second go and truly become a happy pair like Dodger and Rita have now gotten to be more officially and clearly than ever. If no, then I won't hate you, for I brought it on myself with how I reacted when you tried to get me further into your world. What is your answer? Will you be mine once more, and I yours?"

Georgette smiled, replied: "My answer, Tito, is yes. Absolutely. And gladly. Apology accepted, by the way." Tito smiled back and nodded, Georgette regaining her ability to move and stand up, and doing both, then she lay on her stomach and let Tito snuggle into her chest, while she wrapped her arms around him, both closing their eyes and saying to each other at the same time: "Thank you." "Oh, isn't that sweet?" asked Jenny. "It sure is." Winston agreed. Then an additional comment from Fagin came out as: "Now we have two loving dog couples, and since I'm sure we can find a way to make it so Tito and Georgette can be together as much as Dodger and Rita, since our apartment is in a building right next to your mansion, I think it's safe to say that all is as it should be with the dating pool, at least in this part of it, anyway."

And so it would be that both the close, loving, long overdue couple of Dodger and Rita and the renewed and now permanent, not to mention equally close and loving, couple of Tito and Georgette, had what was nothing short of a beautiful, bright, marvelous future to look forward to, and Georgette knew she would never lose her sanity like that again, now that she had it back and more firmly than ever, plus Rita and Georgette both, to themselves, made a promise to never get into another fight with each other as long as they lived. All was right with the world, and all was going to be as beautiful as New York City was on this turning point of a morning.

THE END

So how did you like it, especially you Rita and/or Georgette fans? Please rate and review, all!


End file.
